


the place where lost things go

by sunflowersutra



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Post Mary Poppins Returns (2018), UmbrellaLeerie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: “Jack não se enganava pelas aparências: ele sabia muito bem que estava distante da Londres que conhecia — embora não soubesse, geograficamente, onde estava.Era o lugar onde as coisas perdidas iam.”





	the place where lost things go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> A que ponto cheguei, não é mesmo?
> 
> Pois bem, señor lamplighter, espero que goste deste rabiscozinho feito de amor e sono. Te quiero mucho mucho mucho, obrigado por me incentivar a escrever minhas doideiras. Obrigado por tudo. 💛💙

As rodas gastas da sua tão amada bicicleta passavam pelos tijolinhos daquela rua com tranquilidade, familiarizadas com cada buraco e cada imperfeição das pedras como se a muito tempo as conhecesse, como se soubesse exatamente onde podia ou não pisar. Porém, ainda que aquele lugarzinho muito se assemelhasse com a rua Cherry Tree, tão frequentada por ele durante uma grande porcentagem de sua vida, Jack não se enganava pelas aparências: ele sabia muito bem que estava distante da Londres que conhecia — embora não soubesse, geograficamente, onde estava. 

Era o lugar onde as coisas perdidas iam. 

O acendedor de lampiões havia feito de tudo. Seguiu a ventania, ergueu a pipa aos céus e fez questão de iluminar cada lamparina por toda Londres, certificando-se de que um deles acharia o caminho de volta um para o outro. Mas, não para a sua surpresa, a vida funcionava diferente para Mary e seria ele a aparecer onde quer que ela estivesse.

_ “Jack, está todo sujo. Olha toda essa grama…” _ , a voz soava como melodia aos seus ouvidos conforme as luvas vermelhas batiam em suas roupas, tentando se livrar da grama que havia grudado no tecido de seu paletó. 

E simples assim, haviam se reencontrado, tempos atrás. Ele não sabia ao certo — o tempo não trabalhava normalmente ali. Até mesmo seus pouquíssimos fios brancos ao meio dos cabelos negros pareciam ter se estagnado em seu aparecimento. . 

O sol nascia timidamente no horizonte e a rua começava a se iluminar com sua luz natural. Os lampiões em sua maioria já estavam apagados — faltava um só.  _ O último _ . O rapaz pendurou sua escada aos pés do poste e escalou até a manivela do lampião, reconhecendo a figura recostada no balcão da varanda, impecável, como sempre. Praticamente perfeita em todos os sentidos. 

_ “Acordou cedo” _ , proferiu o rapaz, ainda que aquela cena se repetisse todas as manhãs. Mary sempre o observava desligar e ligar os lampiões da pequena rua, como uma tradição entre os dois. Jack sabia que não havia necessidade de fazer aquilo — certamente as luzes se apagariam sozinhas e ele tampouco precisava dos trocados que recebia quando o fazia em Londres. Porém, aquele pequeno hábito era como uma última ligação com seu passado. 

  
_ “Bom dia, Jack” _ , ela sorria e ele não podia evitar o sorriso iluminando seu rosto de volta.  _ “Estarei te esperando para o café da manhã” _ , respondeu, por fim, antes de voltar para dentro de casa. 


End file.
